vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Fell
Violet Fell'''Her last name was revealed in when Caroline was announcing the Miss Mystic Hopefuls. was a recurring character who first appeared in the eighth episode of the eighth season of . '''Violet was a member of the Fell Family. Early History Nothing is known about Violet's early life. At some point she started attending classes in Mystic Falls High School. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In We Have History Together, Violet was in history class when the new teacher, Sybil arrived and sirened her to go on a school trip. She was forced to be ready to kill her classmates. In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, she entered in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant as one of the Hopefuls. Subsequently, Sybil sirened her and offered her up to Stefan, who would later give her some of his blood. Compelled to be obedient and not to leave at Caroline's command, she was killed by Stefan who claimed that "Vampirism is a one-way path to hell. ''" Caroline later calms down a distraught Violet (who was in transition) by telling her that vampirism could offer her opportunities if she lets it. In ''Nostalgia's a Bitch, Violet, now a vampire, was seen at Mystic Grill feeding on multiple bodies (a man and woman on the floor and a man at the bar; all dead). After killing them, she began arguing with Stefan and blamed him for everything that was happening to her, including killing people. Stefan then killed her as an offering to Cade; a pure soul that was terribly corrupted. Personality Violet was similar to Caroline before the latter's vampirism. Violet was very involved in school activities and clubs; though she was specially sirened to be particularly involved in Sybil's classroom activities. After Violet was turned into a vampire, her life turned upside down. Sadly, before she even got a chance to accept her new life, she was staked by Stefan who she expressed hatred towards since she wasn't given a choice to remain human. Physical Appearance Violet was a attractive young woman with a pale complexion and blue eyes, making her look quite similar to Caroline especially when she was in high school. Fans have noted Violet's hairstyle is strong reminiscent of Caroline's own hair. Powers and Abilities Violet possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Violet possessed the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances Season Eight *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (Death) *''What Are You?'' (Archive Footage) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' (Mentioned) Name *'Violet' is a Latin feminine name and means "purple".http://nameberry.com/babyname/Violet *'Fell' is of Norse and English origins, and it means "from the rough hill".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/fell Trivia *Violet was the third member of the Fell family to be turned into a vampire, following Logan and Tripp. *With The Other Side's collapse and Hell having been destroyed, she either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell. Quotes :Violet: "Hey, mister, I'm sorry. Please, just wake up." :Stefan: "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" :Violet: "You. You did this to me, and now you're making jokes?" :Stefan: "It's Violet, right? Just relax. Everything's gonna be okay." :Violet: "That's what Caroline said. But look." :Stefan: "You're angry. I get it. You feel like I forced you into this. Believe me, I can relate. My brother forced me into making a deal with the devil, so that I would turn innocent girls like you into monsters so they'd do terrible things like this." :Violet: "This... this isn't fair." :Stefan: "But life isn't fair, Violet. See, I gave you a choice. You didn't have to kill these people, but you did. You chose to feed. And that makes you the perfect offering for Cade." :Violet: "What does that mean?" :Stefan: "It's a little hard to explain. Probably easier if I just show you." :-- Nostalgia's a Bitch Gallery 808-Violet1.jpg 808-Violet2.jpg 808-Violet4.jpg 808-Violet6.jpg 808-Violet7.jpg 808-Violet8.jpg 808-VioletSybil.jpg 808-VioletCarolineSybil.jpg 808-Violet9.jpg 808-Violet10.jpg 808-Violet11.jpg 808-Violet12.jpg 808-016~Caroline-Violet.png 808-049-Caroline~Sybil-Violet.png 808-079-Violet.png 808-084-Violet.png 809-035~Sybil-Violet.png 809-047~Stefan-Violet.png 809-049-Stefan~Sybil-Violet.png 809-051-Violet.png 809-057-Violet-Pageant3.png 809-078~Caroline-Violet-Trudy-Pageant3.png 809-Caroline-Violet-Trudy-Girls-Pageant3.png 809-Stefan-Caroline-Violet-Trudy-Girls-Pageant3.png 809-097-Violet.png 809-Violet10.jpg 809-Violet11.jpg 809-098~Caroline-Violet.png 809-Violet14.jpg 809-Violet15.jpg 809-VioletCaroline1.jpg 809-100~Caroline-Violet.png 809-Violet22.jpg 809-101-Caroline-Violet.png 810-Violet2.jpg 810-006~Stefan-Violet.png 810-Violet3.jpg 810-Violet4.jpg 810-Violet5.jpg 810-Violet6.jpg 810-Violet7.jpg 810-008~Stefan-Violet.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fell Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Spirits Category:Deceased